This is a double blind, randomized, placebo controlled study to assess the safety and preliminary pharmacokinetics of a single intravenous dose of a monoclonal antibody of between 0.025 and 10 mg/Kg in infants and young children hospitalized with respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) infection.